Whiskey Girl
by IbyDaby
Summary: Short Songfic based on the song Whiskey Girl by Toby Keith


Whiskey Girl

**A/N So this is my first South of Nowhere fic and I decided to go with a songfic. I got the idea earlier today, sitting in the car listening to this song. It's Whiskey Girl by Toby Keith. Italics are lyrics. Enjoy =]**

**Edit: I changed it up a bit. (07/26/09) I didn't like it and now I do**

**Disclaimer: Song belongs to Toby Keith. Characters belong to Tom Lynch. Unfortunately neither are mine. **

Spencer Carlin-Davies jaw dropped as her beautiful wife Ashley appeared, walking down the stairs of their home, ready for a night out. She had a tiny tank top which clung to her that reached just below her breasts, and tight blue jeans that covered just enough for her not to get arrested. Ashley also had a diamond belly button ring that dangled down slightly. Just above the waistband of her pants, Spencer could see a hint of the tattoo Ashley had gotten a few years prior. One that only Spencer had laid eyes on.

_Don't my baby look good in them blue jeans  
Tight on the top with a belly button ring  
A little tattoo somewhere in between  
She only shows to me_

Spencer finally stopped ogling her wife and the girls were ready to go. They were trying out a new club that night, both in the mood for dancing. As they arrived and entered, every man in the club was staring at Ashley. Spencer grinned cockily, knowing that her girl was hot, and knowing she was damn lucky to have her. The girls sat at the bar first and the bartender approached them. "And for the lady? What'll it be?" He asked staring at Ashley. Spencer grinned at him remembering when she herself had asked Ashley about her odd drinking habits

_Hey we're going out dancin', she's ready tonight  
So damn good-lookin' boys, it ain't even right  
And when bartender says, for the lady  
What's it gonna be  
I tell him, man_

_Flashback:_

"_So tell me, why do you only drink whiskey?" Spencer asked her girlfriend, curiously. Ashley gestured to the shelf behind the bar the two were sitting at. "Well, I could drink wine, but personally I think it's gross. Then there is beer, but it smells and it reminds me of frat boys. Champagne, well champagne just gives me that snooty uptight rich lady feel. Tequila, well it's just not strong enough. I like the feel of Whiskey burning down my throat. It's rough but not trashy." Ashley explained to the blonde sitting on her left. Spencer nodded amused and watched as Ashley downed the rest of the Whiskey in her cup"_

_End Flashback_

Spencer chuckled at the memory as Ashley told the bartender she would have a glass of whiskey. The brown haired girl gave her a curious look but was distracted by the arrival of her drink.

_She ain't into wine and roses  
Beer just makes her turn up her nose  
And, she can't stand the thought of sippin' champagne  
No Cuervo Gold margaritas  
Just ain't enough good burn in tequila  
She needs somethin' with a little more edge and a little more pain  
She's my little whiskey girl  
She's my little whiskey girl  
My ragged-on-the-edges girl  
Ah, but I like 'em rough_

Later that night, as they left the club Ashley tossed Spencer her keys. She had drank too much to be driving home that night. Spencer shot her wife a wide smile. Ashley had a '69 mustang that Spencer absolutely loved to drive. They jumped in and took off. Spencer always drove a little too fast in this car but Ashley never complained. She just continued to sing along to the radio.

_Baby got a '69 Mustang  
Four on the floor, and you oughta hear the pipes ring  
I jump behind the wheel, and it's away we go  
Hey, I drive too fast, but she don't care  
Blue bandana tied all up in her hair  
Just sittin' there singin' every song on the radio_

Spencer smiled as she immersed herself in her thoughts. Ashley may have been a little ragged around the edges, but Spencer wouldn't have it any other way. She liked her girl rough.

_Whoa, she's my little whiskey girl  
My ragged-on-the-edges girl  
Ah, but I like 'em rough_

**A/N So what do you think? Review and let me know. Maybe in the future I will post a multi-chaptered story for South of Nowhere. I just have to get an idea first. By the way if you catch any grammar mistakes let me know. I try and find them all but they sometimes elude me.**


End file.
